


De canto a una moneda

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Non-Explicit Sex, Song Lyrics, Songfic, The Prank, minor Remus Lupin/OC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Sirius no lo tiene claro: Si Remus lo quiere fuera de su vida, o lo quiere de una vez por todas en ella.





	1. 1.- Virtualidad de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito por amor a la pareja~

**1.- Virtualidad de amor.**

_Remember the words you told me, love me 'til the day I die_

_Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you're mine._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Youngblood_

 

En perspectiva, una pequeña porción de la culpa que recaía en Sirius por El Incidente era también por causa del lobo. Una parte minúscula, que todos incluidos Sirius optaron por ignorar.

En realidad, era de esperarse. Con cada año, el lobo en Remus se hacía más y más fuerte, provocando con ello un daño mayor en el cuerpo de Remus, así como secuelas que ya no se limitaban a un par de huesos rotos o cicatrices aquí y allá.

Para finales de su cuarto año, Remus tuvo que faltar durante la semana de exámenes y presentarlos con retraso, por lo que el resto de los Merodeadores tuvo una junta secreta para meterle prisa a su proyecto de convertirse en animagos, resultando entonces que durante ese verano uno a uno lo consiguieran y se presentaran ante Remus con la novedad de sus nuevas formas durante la luna llena de ese agosto.

Ellos no fueron los únicos que trajeron consigo noticias impactantes, pues a su retorno a Hogwarts ese quinto año, Remus volvió alto, con un atractivo natural que antes era sólo subyacente, y un dejo de indiferencia ante el interés que despertaba entre sus compañeros de curso.

Sirius había pasado por esa misma etapa dos años atrás, en gran parte, cortesía de los genes Black que a pesar de la endogamia también se podía contar con ellos para ser considerado como un espécimen encantador, y el interés que despertaba en el sexo opuesto (y también en el propio) le había convertido en el primero en besar a alguien de su curso, entre otras experiencias de mayor calibre...

Así que Remus fue el segundo, y tanto James como Peter manifestaron su desencanto por ser los patitos feos del grupo que todavía se aferraban a los últimos resabios de la niñez.

—En mi caso es... el lobo —masculló Remus en una ocasión, irritado porque a su parecer los efectos secundarios en su fisonomía eran de temerse antes que alabarse.

La prueba quedó patente cuando durante la primera luna llena del año, la primera también en la que sus amigos se le unieron en sus formas de animago, ante ellos se plantó un lobo adulto al que sólo le faltaba peso para considerarse un ejemplar maduro.

En ese desarrollo temprano donde el ciclo de vida del lobo adelantó la adolescencia en Remus, el único que no tuvo inconveniente alguno fue Sirius, quien de pronto no pudo pasar por alto sus nuevas formas.

Con brazos y piernas largos a los que no estaba acostumbrado, Remus era y no a la vez la epítome de la torpeza. Sus nuevas extremidades le hacían darse golpes innecesarios, pero también le conferían un andar diferente, más suelto, en donde Remus no tardó en sentirse a sus anchas bajo su propia piel, y con ello a despertar más y más interés entre sus compañeros.

Especialmente en Sirius, aunque éste calló esperando el momento adecuado para dejarlo entrever.

Mientras tanto, aquel fue un quinto curso donde de pronto el interés por el romance, los noviazgos (y en el caso de las parejas precoces) y también por el sexo estuvo al tope, y donde uno a uno de los Merodeadores consiguió citas para la fiesta que se celebraría ese año en Halloween.

Por supuesto, por más que le insistió a ser su pareja, James no consiguió que Lily Evans saliera con él, así que en su lugar obligó a Remus a preguntarle bajo el razonamiento de que su amistad había crecido como nunca desde que ambos eran prefectos, y ésta aceptó de buena gana en ayudarlo.

Así que James acudió con Dorcas Meadowes, y Sirius vio su oportunidad con Marlene McKinnon, de quien sospechaba una atracción hacia su amiga y ésta se lo confirmó sin ningún tapujo. Con la inminencia de citas, Peter consiguió agenciarse una chica de cuarto curso para quien él era su tercer novio en lo que iba del curso, y aunque sus perspectivas eran terribles con esos antecedentes, fue el único que durante esa noche consiguió un par de besos de su pareja.

Claro está, por tecnicidades, ya que pasado el banquete y la fiesta que se celebró en la sala común de Gryffindor para los alumnos de quinto curso en adelante, Sirius convenció a Remus de quitarse de en medio de Lily y James, y acompañarle afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—¿No se molestará tu cita? —Preguntó Remus, pero Sirius le señaló un rincón de la habitación, donde Marlene se besaba con Dorcas y a ninguna de las dos le importaba quién podía verlas.

—Dudo siquiera que note que no estoy. Vamos, Moony —le llamó Sirius, y tomando su mano lo guió fuera del retrato de La Dama Gorda.

En sus andanzas por Hogwarts, habían acabado por convertirse en maestros de cada uno de sus recovecos, así que no fue sorpresa cuando sus pisadas los guiaron a un aula abandonada del tercer piso, que con amplios ventanales era el sitio perfecto para observar el Bosque Prohibido en su totalidad.

—¿Frío? —Preguntó Sirius al posicionarse al lado de Remus y que éste se estremeciera.

La luna llena había sido casi dos semanas atrás, pero estaban en ese punto en que Remus todavía era sensible a las bajas temperaturas.

—Un poco.

—Ven acá —le pasó Sirius el brazo por los hombros, y al instante se acurrucó Remus con él.

No fue necesario hablarlo, aunque de nueva cuenta, en perspectiva, así debieron haberlo hecho... Bastó con que ambos giraran el rostro el mismo tiempo para que la convicción de que besarse era la mejor idea en el mundo se plantara entre ambos.

Incluso con experiencias pasadas, Sirius sintió aquel beso como el primero de su tipo, y después habría de confirmarle Remus que incluso aunque antes de él sólo había habido dos chicas, en efecto, el beso que habían compartido no se asemejaba a ningún otro.

A su vuelta a los dormitorios, ya cerca de las dos de la mañana y con los labios turgentes, el único que se percató de su llegada fue Peter, quien les contó animado de su propia sesión de besos y también de la bofetada con la que Evans había respondido a los avances de James.

—Oh, pobre James —se dolió Sirius por su amigo, pero con Remus a su lado y haciéndole ojos para acompañarlo a su cama, pronto se le pasó.

Y aquel momento, se convirtió en su inicio oficial.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Fatídico quinto año.

**2.- Fatídico quinto año.**

 

_You push and you push and I'm pulling away_

_Pulling away from you_

_I give and I give and I give and you take,_

_Give and you take._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Youngblood_

 

Su quinto curso fue entonces el año de Sirius y Remus. De Remus y Sirius. Que daba lo mismo el orden mientras estuvieran juntos.

Aquel fue su año en muchos sentidos, pero sobre todo en el cambio de las lunas llenas, que pasaron de ser noches temibles y plagadas de dolor, a salidas que se esperaban con antelación, donde sí, Remus quedaba hecho una piltrafa de su yo habitual, pero al menos era una piltrafa feliz por esos instantes en los que su mente se fundía con la del lobo y a su alrededor estaban aquellos tres animales que le hacían compañía y velaban por él.

Fue también el año en que la relación entre Sirius y Remus se estrechó, pasando de platónica y ocasionalmente filial con ese toque de ‘hermanos’ que más bien encajaba con Sirius y James, a... Lo que acabó por convertirse.

Porque se besaban, sí, y no tenían reparos en acceder al cuerpo del otro usando la boca (los labios, los dientes, la lengua) y las manos (para tocar, sujetar y arañar) para buscar y proporcionar placer. Usualmente tarde en la noche cuando los demás se habían ido a dormir, con el ocasional momento de madrugada en el que escabullirse a la cama del otro y ejecutar un hechizo silenciador tenía el mejor de los resultados. También en aulas vacías, los invernaderos, el baño de los prefectos, y como ocurrió en una memorable ocasión, a la sombra de un árbol en lo más profundo del Bosque Prohibido.

De si era o no un secreto para James y Peter, eso nunca lo discutieron. Sirius porque lo consideró innecesario, y Remus porque era hermético de esa manera. Sin embargo, tampoco hicieron ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo, así que salvo la ocasional risita de Peter cuando Sirius leía por encima del hombro de Remus y la tentación de besarle el cuello le abrumaba, o la ceja extremadamente arqueada de James cuando Remus jugaba con el largo cabello de Sirius y se inclinaba para olisquearlo a detalle, nadie dijo ni hizo nada para aclarar la atmósfera de camaradería (pero con un toque de algo más) en la que se habían sumergido.

Sirius pensó en algún punto de diciembre el dar un paso al frente y aclarar con Remus la tan temida cuestión de “¿Qué somos y a dónde vamos con _esto_?”, el _esto_ sobreentendido como sus actitudes y actividades recientes, en donde para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podrían quedar catalogados de novio y, bueno, novio con todas las de la ley.

Así que Sirius ensayó sus palabras durante las larguísimas dos semanas que pasó de vuelta en Grimmauld Place para las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, pero a su retorno acabaron por caer en el olvido cuando Remus lo hizo callar con un bien colocado beso que le robó el aliento.

—No podía esperar para volver a Hogwarts y verte —murmuró Remus al abrazarlo, y Sirius encontró que en la simplicidad de ese discurso estaba lo que buscaba.

No palabras de amor, no enteramente, pero sí el mensaje que las englobaba.

 

Quinto curso fue también el año de presentar TIMOS, con los cuatro pasando más horas de las que podían considerarse diversión en la biblioteca, reduciendo el número de bromas y travesuras casi a cero para satisfacción de la profesora McGonagall, quien era la encargada de aplicar castigos, y en cambio aumentando la calificación de sus notas.

En realidad, ninguno de ellos tenía qué preocuparse en realidad por su desempeño en clase, que a pesar de su alma inquieta y rebelde, tenían también de su lado una curiosidad innata y un genio proclive a la inventiva que les había ayudado a sortear sus cursos anteriores. Pero claro, no éste, al menos no en opinión de Remus, quien ya consideraba su licantropía como impedimento suficiente para arruinarle la existencia post-Hogwarts, así que era quien primero entraba a la biblioteca en las mañanas y el último que salía en las noches.

Con creciente mortificación descubrió Sirius que Remus se encontraba particularmente preocupado por su futra nota en Pociones, que desde siempre rondaba el Aceptable porque su agudo sentido del olfato acababa por resentirse en las mazmorras durante su preparación, así que por lo general su calificación aprobatoria era más por la ayuda de alguno de sus compañeros que por mérito propio.

Sirius se ofreció a ayudarle, por supuesto, pero Remus lo tranquilizó al asegurarle que Lily Evans (de entre todas las personas candidatas posibles) ya estaba en ello, así que no le quedó de otra más que ocupar otra mesa en la biblioteca cuando ellos dos se sentaban a repasar Pociones y luchar contra toda instinto de interrumpirlos.

Claro está, no era de Lily de quien se preocupaba Sirius, ni mucho menos de Remus. Los celos no iban con Sirius, quien creía que si Remus estaba con él era porque lo quería, y si no era así era porque ese amor no verbalizado había llegado a su fin, y entonces ya nada podía hacerse. Así que no, celos no eran, sino más bien... Preocupación. Y no por Lily, sino por la compañía extra que se sumó a ella y se le pegó como una plasta.

—¿Qué hacía Snivellus con ustedes? —Preguntó Sirius en una ocasión en que la sesión de estudio de Remus se prolongó hasta la noche y no le quedó de otra más que indagar en el tema de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

Remus se reacomodó la banda de tela de su mochila al hombro. —Estábamos en la biblioteca con libros de pociones, ¿a ti qué te parece? —Replicó irónico, pero por si acaso resopló y aclaró—: Estudiar. ¿Qué más si no?

—¿Con Snivellus? —Fue la pregunta incrédula de Sirius, quien en lo particular no tenía nada en contra de esa bola de grasa, salvo el odio compartido por parte de James, que a su vez lo detestaba por su amistad con Evans y los celos que despertaba en él.

—Es la materia que mejor se le da a Severus, e incluso Lily tiene algunas dudas en los temas más recientes.

Sirius resopló. —Podrías haberme preguntado a mí —dijo en lugar de atacar la cuestión que peor le había sentado en el estómago: ¿Desde cuándo Snivellus, enemigo jurado de los Merodeadores (ok, sólo de James, pero era casi lo mismo; todo para uno y uno para todos, ¿no?) era Severus para Remus?

—No sabía que estabas tan bien versado en pociones curativas. Creo recordar que durante la última clase con Slughorn te divirtió más sabotear el caldero de Severus que solucionar los problemas con tu poción.

—Ya, ese día no fue mi culpa. Peter se equivocó con la cantidad de garra de hipogrifo que teníamos que agregar y-...

Pero era una mentira. La poción, o al menos el intento de poción de aquella clase había acabado como alquitrán pegada al fondo del caldero, y la causa había sido una terrible ejecución por causa de los mecanismos de elaboración que ni él ni Peter habían conseguido descifrar. Gran parte de la clase se había enfrentado a ese mismo problema, Lily Evans incluida, aunque no Snape.

Nunca Snape, quien erguido y con el huesudo pecho henchido, obtuvo el único elogio de Slughorn para la clase por su impecable preparación.

—Sabes bien que debo obtener el mayor número de TIMOS posibles si es que después de Hogwarts quiero... un empleo —murmuró Remus, para quien su licantropía le cerraba más puertas de las que era preferible pensar.

Sirius hundió el mentón. —Ya. Lo sé. Lo siento —masculló apesadumbrado.

—Está bien —le tranquilizó Remus, que aprovechando ser los únicos dos en el pasillo, le besó en la mejilla.

En cierto modo, fue hacer las paces sin recurrir a las palabras.

 

Remus continuó reuniéndose con Lily y con Snape para estudiar, de la misma manera en que Sirius se mantuvo en sus trece acerca de lo mucho que ese arreglo le fastidiaba. James también, aunque sus razones se centraban más sobre Evans, pero coincidía con Sirius que la presencia de Snape no era buena, y traía consigo presagios funestos.

James no habría podido estar más en lo cierto, aunque para mal dejó fuera de su ecuación el elemento que lo detonó todo: Sirius.

El mismo Sirius que soportó estoico los meses previos a los TIMOS oponiendo sólo una mínima resistencia a las largas sesiones en las que Remus, Lily y Snape se reunían una o dos veces por semana a estudiar pociones y mejorar sus marcas.

En realidad, Remus mejoró bastante en clase ahora que tenía la teoría más asumida en su cabeza, eso lo reconocía Sirius; no al grado de convertirse en un genio, todavía los ingredientes podían provocarle migrañas cuando se encontraban en estado puro y su agudo sentido del olfato se resentía, pero lo suficiente como para creer que al menos obtendría la calificación aprobatoria.

En ese aspecto estaba Sirius satisfecho, al menos agradecido por los beneficios que aquel peculiar grupo de estudio tenían sobre su amigo, pero no terminaba de creerse que realmente tanta calma fuera a durar.

James influyó en eso, aunque Sirius no se lo reclamó después. Porque en opinión de su amigo, Snape no podía tener buenas intenciones con Remus, pero sobre todo con Lily, por quien él tenía un enamoramiento de años incluso si ella se negaba a veces a mirar en su dirección. Para él era claro que Snape sólo ayudaba a Remus para quedar bien con Lily, pero sin una manera de demostrarlo, sólo podía mascullar maldiciones entre dientes desde la mesa contigua en la biblioteca.

Por su parte, Sirius se esforzó en tomárselo con menos impulsividad de la que estaba acostumbrado, y se convenció de que daba lo mismo si Remus pasaba un par de tardes a la semana en compañía de Evans y Snape, porque a esas alturas ya era suyo casi todas las noches y nada ni nadie podía interponerse entre ellos.

Que como vino a demostrarse después, sólo él y sería él quien lo hiciera.

 

Junio llegó y con ello los TIMOs, donde los últimos esfuerzos por obtener mejor nota fueron el pan de cada día entre los alumnos de quinto curso.

Entre los cuatro Merodeadores, aquel quien mayor empeño demostró durante esos días fue Peter, estudiando hasta tarde en la noche y siendo el primero en las mañanas al que encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor revisando apuntes sin parar. Remus le fue a la zaga, pero sólo en aquellas materias de las que se sentía inseguro, como Transformaciones y Pociones, siendo la primera un área en la que Sirius podía ayudarlo, pero en la segunda tuvo que cederle el control a Lily y a la plasta grasosa de Snape.

Con todo, los exámenes a los que se presentaron a lo largo de la primera semana estuvieron dentro de sus áreas de conocimiento, y más que salir con los cabellos de punta y las uñas mordisqueadas, se fueron relajando más y más al comprobar que no había nada en lo teórico o lo práctico a lo que no se hubieran enfrentado ya en Hogwarts.

Pero claro, no podían contar con que todo fuera perfecto.

Así lo descubrió Sirius cuando en la mañana de su examen de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras acudió a la biblioteca para recordarle a Remus que no era día de Pociones, y que mejor se adelantaban al Gran Comedor, donde ya se habían retirado las cuatro mesas y en su lugar abundaban los escritorios individuales para el examen escrito.

Parpadeando para salir del trance en el que estaba leyendo una larga lista de ingredientes para preparar una poción reconstituyente, Remus se despidió de Evans y Snape con cortesía, pero por supuesto, éste último tuvo en la punta de la lengua un comentario desagradable.

—Igual para ti, Lupin. No olvides repasar tus apuntes en licantropía que seguro aparece algo que puedas poner ahí...

Por inercia, Sirius torció la boca en una mueca en donde enseñaba los dientes, resabios de su transformación en un perro negro al menos una vez al mes, pero Remus le puso un alto con una mano firme sobre su hombro.

—Gracias, Severus. Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Dejándose llevar por Remus, Sirius estalló cuando apenas encontrarse fuera de la biblioteca y en un pasillo desierto. —¡Ese idiota de Snape!

—Déjalo... —Fue la cansada respuesta de Remus—. Seguro que significa nada.

—Vamos, Moony. ¿En verdad crees eso o es la mentira que te dices para tranquilizarte?

—Incluso si Severus tuviera sospechas-...

—¡Por su cara parece convencido de tener la verdad al alcance de sus grasientos dedos!

—¡Sirius! —Estalló Remus a su vez—. Basta ya. Tenemos un examen por presentar, y en lugar de eso estás lanzando acusaciones infundadas.

—No son infundadas —masculló Sirius, un tanto avergonzado por haber sacado a Remus de su usual carácter tranquilo, pero algo en la mirada malévola de Snape le había puesto los vellos de la nuca en punta—. Snape es peligroso...

—Me niego escucharte ahora mismo; no sobre esto, y definitivamente no ahora —dijo Remus, que le dio la espalda y caminó hacia al Gran Comedor sin cerciorarse de que Sirius le seguía.

Y atrás quedó Sirius, que sin saberlo, estaba a muy poco de labrar su propia caída.

 

Aquel fue un día que a desconocimiento de ninguno de ellos, Snape recordaría como el peor de su vida.

En un peculiar momento que hizo a Sirius recordar las palabras de Snape en la biblioteca, en efecto, su examen escrito de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tenía preguntas de licantropía que todos ellos supieron contestar en mayor y menor medida con la experiencia antes que la teoría aprendida de los libros.

La satisfacción de un examen bien hecho y la delicia de un soleado día de junio propició que James y Snape tuvieran un pequeño duelo. James atacó porque los celos de verlo seguido con Lily en la biblioteca habían llegado a su tope, y Sirius sonrió para sí cuando el intento que hizo Lily por remediar la situación acabó con ella disgustada con Snape, y Remus sin intervenir una vez que la frase ‘sangre sucia’ salió a colación.

El resto fue ponerle fin a su diversión cuando McGonagall salió a revisar qué era todo ese alboroto y castigo a todos los implicados a detención una vez que acabaran los exámenes.

En la tarde presentaron su examen práctico de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y a la salida del Gran Comedor encontró Sirius a Remus hablando con Snape, que a juzgar por la tensión en los hombros de ambos, tenía que ver con el asunto de horas atrás.

—... eres una bestia, Lupin. E incluso así, no el peor de tus amiguitos.

Sirius no hesitó en levantar su varita, y con la misma frialdad que si estuviera viendo excremento, se plantó frente a Snape.

—Sirius, no —le detuvo Remus—. No vale la pena.

—Pero te ha llamado-...

—Porque lo es —siseó Snape—. Que no hace falta más que un par de neuronas para unir los puntos y deducir que Lupin es un-...

—Otra vez ustedes —intervino McGonagall, que recién salió del Gran Comedor y les dirigió una mirada de reprobación—. ¿Intuyo entonces que estar castigados hasta el final del curso no es suficiente y debo agregar un par de semanas más para comenzar su sexto año en Hogwarts con el pie izquierdo?

—No, profesora —corearon los tres en voz baja, y con ello consiguió desbandar el grupo.

Molesto, Remus se pasó el resto de la noche distante con Sirius, pero ya que al día siguiente tenía su examen de Runas Antiguas acabó por aceptar su ayuda para repasar vocabulario y posibles interpretaciones.

Al final, se fueron a la cama juntos, y fue la penúltima noche que ocurrió así (y la última en la que durmió en paz) por un largo tiempo...

 

Con Remus presentando su examen de Runas Antiguas, y James y Peter estudiando para Historia de la Magia (un TIMO que francamente le importaba un bledo conseguir), Sirius salió de la torre de Gryffindor con intenciones de aspirar aire fresco antes de volver a enfrascarse en los estudios, cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina se topó cara a cara con Snape en un corredor vacío.

Intencionado de pasar de largo e ignorarlo, Sirius comentó sus pies cuando Snape dijo la palabra que selló su destino: Lobo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Me has oído, Black.

—Grandísimo hijo de-... —Cogiendo a Snape por el cuello de su túnica, Sirius lo empujó contra el muro y le clavó la varita bajo el mentón—. Repite eso que has dicho.

—¿Qué? —Le desafió Snape, que a pesar de tener la garganta constreñida, no se midió con sus palabras, no después de la humillación de esa tarde—. Hay un hombre lobo corriendo libre por Hogwarts y el resto de los alumnos debería de saberlo. Es por seguridad de todos... Matar a esa bestia como merece y-...

—¿Y qué? —Le apretó Sirius con más fuerza, trazando un plan al instante—. ¿Ganarte así la gloria y el corazón de Evans? Pruébalo, Snape. En las raíces del sauce boxeador hay una entrada hacia un pasadizo secreto que…

Incluso si su intención era asustar a Snape y marcarlo así de cobarde, Sirius habría de comprender después que había sido él con su traición quien cometiera el peor error jamás perpetrado sobre Remus.

Pero todavía no, no hasta la luna llena de ese sábado...

 

Remus habría de enterarse después en la enfermería, cuando despertó por primera vez en meses cubierto de vendajes y en un estado terrible que podía catalogarse como uno de los peores en su haber, que Sirius había hecho algo terrible, y que de no ser por la oportuna intervención de James, Snape...

El pensamiento era demasiado horrible para finalizarlo, y Remus sólo escuchó a medias el testimonio de los involucrados y de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore.

Todavía en cama y con un abismo frío en el pecho, Remus comprendió que sobre su mano recaía el poder de dictaminar un castigo apropiado para Sirius, quien no podía mirarlo ni siquiera a la cara y esperaba derrotado su veredicto.

—Lo pensaré...

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: CC: 08-abr/SC: 22-abr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst~ Porque de otra manera las letras de Youngblood no le quedarían tan perfectas al fic.


	3. 3.- El Incidente sin fin real.

**3.- El Incidente sin fin real.**

_Youngblood_

_Say you want me_

_Out of your life_

_And I'm just a dead man walking tonight_

_Youngblood_

_Say you want me_

_Back in your life_

_So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Youngblood_

 

La penúltima semana de aquel quinto año en Hogwarts Sirius apenas si pegó el ojo. Luego de su casi expulsión y que Remus se negara siquiera a verlo, Sirius soportó un trayecto hasta la torre de Gryffindor donde por una vez James no habló; es más, también se quedó sin palabras.

—Dilo ya —dijo Sirius cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar—, que la he cagado a lo grande y que soy el peor amigo del mundo para Remus.

La falta de rabia en James al contestar fue lo que más lo sorprendió. —Ya lo has dicho tú, ¿qué, sólo quieres mi confirmación?

—Prongs...

—Remus te va a perdonar —dijo James, los dos parados frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que desganadamente preguntó por la contraseña.

—Soliloquio —dijo Sirius de pasada y el retrato se abrió.

Adentro de la sala común, el frenesí de los exámenes continuaba en todo su apogeo a pesar de ser un domingo temprano en la mañana. A Sirius incluso le pareció una terrible falta de respeto considerando los acontecimientos de las últimas doce horas, con Snape y James con heridas menores durante su huida desbocada del túnel que conducía a la Casa de los Gritos, y Remus que todavía pagaba cara la rabia del lobo al permitir que sus presas de escabulleran de sus garras... De pronto que el examen del día siguiente fuera precisamente el de Pociones le resultó sumamente prosaico a Sirius, que apretó los labios en una fina línea e hizo todo para no soltarse berreando ahí mismo.

—Ven —le tiró James de la manga de su túnica, la misma de ayer, ahora sucia y manchada con pecados que no iban a salir con simple detergente.

Subiendo con él a su dormitorio, al abrir la puerta encontraron a Peter con aspecto de no haber dormido y al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó al instante, y James lo puso al tanto después de que éste mandó a Sirius a darse una ducha y lo empujó al pequeño baño con el que ahí contaban.

Dentro se desnudó Sirius con lentitud, y después no se molestó con agua caliente o jabón, sino que se limitó a permanecer bajo el agua y contemplar la caída de miles de gotas por segundo a sus pies.

Fue James quien lo sacó de su estupor, y con ayuda de Peter lo secó y vistió igual que habían hecho docenas de veces antes con Remus después de sus peores transformaciones.

—Moony... —Musitó Sirius, apenas moviendo los labios o emitiendo sonido.

—Te perdonará, Sirius, estoy seguro —murmuró Peter, que al igual que James ponía toda su esperanza en que así sería.

—Si yo fuera él... Yo no lo haría... No podría... —Masculló Sirius, para quien las consecuencias de sus acciones eran ahora una loza que le impedía concebir que el mundo no estuviera ahora arruinado para siempre—. Me odia...

James resopló. —Remus no te odia.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Ya, puede que esté molesto. Más que eso, furioso y listo para arrancarte la cabeza, pero... —Peter detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, que en esos instantes le secaban el cabello a Sirius con fuerza—. Dilo tú, James.

James, que estaba inclinado sobre el baúl de Sirius y buscando para éste ropa, tensó los hombros. —Ok, uhm... Peter y yo estamos al tanto de la, erm, peculiar relación que tienen tú y Remus recientemente...

—Oh —musitó Sirius.

—Seh...

—No es como si fuera nuestra intención espiar, pero no son tan discretos como creen y...

—Esperábamos que ustedes fueran los primeros en decírnoslo —finalizó James, por fin encontrando una muda de ropa completa y cerrando la tapa del baúl con fuerza—. No era como si...

—Como si importara en realidad —agregó Peter con firmeza—. Seguían siendo nuestros mejores amigos, y por lo tanto hablarlo o no, no cambiaba nada. Ustedes seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, y el resto no era de nuestra incumbencia.

Sirius apretó aún más los labios que antes, y esta vez las lágrimas le rodaron incontenibles una a una por las mejillas. Lloró peor que cuando era un crío pequeño, porque ya desde entonces en Grimmauld Place había aprendido que el llanto no conducía a nada salvo al castigo, y pronto percibió Sirius a cada lado a uno de sus amigos rodearle en un abrazo, y a pesar de sus innumerables fallas, buscar proporcionarle consuelo por la penitencia que él mismo se había infligido en un arrebato de impulsividad.

—Remus...

—Te perdonará.

—No tirará todo por la borda.

Pero Sirius no podía estar seguro, e inclinándose sobre sí con el rostro escondido entre sus manos, sollozó.

 

Remus no volvió al dormitorio en todo el domingo, y al lunes siguiente su cama continuaba igual que la había dejado antes. Al bajar a desayunar tampoco lo encontraron esperando por ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, y Sirius ya estaba pensando en cómo escabullirse a la enfermería antes del examen de ese día cuando por fin apareció al lado de McGonagall y pasaron de largo para acercarse a uno de los magos del ministerio que estaba ahí para la aplicación de las pruebas.

La conversación se prolongó incluso después de que la comida desapareció de las mesas, y a Sirius no le quedó de otra que seguir a James y a Peter fuera del Gran Comedor, incluso si su mirada jamás abandonó a Remus, que más pálido que de costumbre, le daba la espalda y lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Sirius toleró con impaciencia hasta que de vuelta les permitieron volver a entrar al Gran Comedor, y con desesperación buscó un asiento que estuviera cerca del de Remus, pero James le tiró de la túnica y lo hizo sentarse a buena distancia.

—Deja que sea él quien venga primero a ti —le ordenó con voz firma, y a Sirius no le quedó de otra más que acatar esa orden.

Con todo, Sirius consiguió responder el examen en su totalidad, y se pasó el tiempo libre mirando a Remus, quien necesitó de cada minuto disponible para escribir sus respuestas. Una sola vez buscó Sirius a Snape, quien estaba en triangulación con ellos dos en una esquina y fue el primero en terminar el examen y dejar su pluma en el tintero, pero del odio vivo que había sentido menos de cuarenta y ocho horas atrás sólo quedaban las brasas del rencor, y prefirió desviar los ojos para no verlo.

Al finalizar el examen, Sirius se puso en pie cuando Remus lo hizo, y dio el primer paso en su dirección cuando éste se movió, pero entonces Peter le cogió por el codo y lo detuvo.

—Dale espacio, es tiempo lo que necesita...

Sirius asintió, persiguiendo a Remus con la mirada mientras pasaba de largo y salía del Gran Comedor sin levantar la vista del suelo.

 

Sirius sugirió dejar el dormitorio y dormir en la sala común, pero James lo detuvo

Sirius propuso hacer sus comidas en el otro extremo de la gran mesa de Gryffindor, pero Peter lo detuvo.

En ambos casos, sus amigos hicieron hincapié en esperar primero cuál era la decisión de Remus al respecto, pero éste se limitó a mantener el mentón bajo, la vista clavada en su regazo, y un mutismo que se equiparaba al de una roca.

La única ocasión que amagó Sirius de abrir la boca primero y romper ese deprimente silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos con una retahíla de disculpas, Remus se puso en pie y abandonó la habitación, por lo que optó esperar, y tal como había dicho Peter, darle tiempo y espacio.

 

—Deberías de comer algo, Padfoot —dijo James muy temprano la mañana del primer sábado después de El Incidente (así lo llamaba Sirius en su cabeza), cuando al bajar al Gran Comedor para desayunar antes de un partido amistoso con el equipo de Ravenclaw para celebrar que sus exámenes por fin habían finalizado, se topó a su amigo con una simple taza de café negro. Con toda probabilidad, ni siquiera una pizca de azúcar.

—Ya...

Sirius ni se inmutó cuando James se sentó a su lado, y apenas reaccionó cuando éste le sirvió un plato con avena y se lo puso al frente en la mesa.

—Come —ordenó James, y con desgana deglutió Sirius la primera cucharada.

Pese a las buenas intenciones de James por alimentarlo, Sirius encontró la avena tan gruesa como el cemento a punto de fraguar, y cada cucharada le sentó terrible al estómago. Aunque igual podía ser porque en la última semana había comido poco y mal, y una gran parte de él no se sentía merecedor de alimento si antes Remus no lo perdonaba.

—Ya ha pasado una semana, ¿no? —Dijo James de pronto, como si ninguno de los Merodeadores hubiera llevado cuenta de los últimos siete días de porquería que habían vivido juntos—. ¿Él no te ha-...?

—No —le cortó Sirius de tajo, que seguía esperando el primer acercamiento sin éxito.

—Ok.

Al final, la mesa de Gryffindor quedó ocupada por los restantes miembros del equipo, que a las ocho en punto se reunieron con los jugadores de Quidditch de Ravenclaw en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Antes de marcharse, James le apretó a Sirius el hombro y le recomendó recostarse un rato.

—Te ves pálido. Descansa, y cuando vuelva del partido prometo ayudarte a buscar una solución.

Sirius no guardó grandes esperanzas al respecto, pero ya que se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, y aquel no era el primer día que transcurría así, aceptó por bueno su consejo y se retiró de vuelta al dormitorio, detrás de las cortinas de dosel de su cama y el edredón rojo con dorado que era parte del paquete.

Y en contra de todo pronóstico y a pesar los ronquidos de Peter, Sirius no tardó en caer rendido al sueño por el agotamiento.

 

Fue una leve picazón en la nuca la que alertó a Sirius de no estar a solas dentro del capullo de sus cortinas de dosel. De golpe abrió los ojos, y sus sentidos contabilizaron dos personas; una él, y la otra...

—Te perdono —dijo Remus apenas Sirius abrió los ojos.

Remus, que al igual que él había pasado por una espantosa semana de apenas funcionar. Idéntico que Sirius, su cabello estaba grasoso y desvaído por falta de limpieza, con oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos por el desvelo y el mal dormir, con líneas de tensión alrededor de los labios mordisqueados y un tono ceniciento que hablaba de pésima salud. Pero también... Una cicatriz nueva en su cuello, sin lugar a duda por causa del lobo furioso que había dejado escapar a sus presas... Madame Pomfrey podría hacer algo con ungüento desvanecedor, pero por experiencias pasadas sabían tanto Sirius como Remus que las huellas dejadas por el lobo tenían algo de magia, y que el proceso de sanación no sería rápido, y tampoco absoluto.

—Lo siento tanto, Remus...

—Lo sé.

—Yo no... Nunca fue mi intención hacer lo que hice.

—Lo sé.

—Snape es un bastardo, pero no quería... Yo en verdad no... Sólo pretendía asustarlo.

Remus suspiró. —Lo sé, Sirius. Lo sé.

—¿En verdad me...?

—Te perdono, sí —repitió Remus, que sentado a los pies de su cama en pijama, lucía de pronto tan desvalido como en primer año cuando sus tres mejores amigos se habían reunido a su alrededor para comunicarle que estaban al tanto de su más grande secreto y lo aceptaban—. He pensado con detenimiento y... Antes que perder nuestra amistad, prefiero darte una segunda oportunidad y confiar en que no me defraudarás de vuelta porque has aprendido tu lección.

—No lo haré, jamás volveré a fallarte —respondió Sirius con vehemencia, sentándose en la cama y apartándose el cabello del rostro hacia detrás de las orejas—. No me atrevería.

—Bien —dijo Remus, y asintió una vez para sí—. Respecto al castigo que el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall me han pedido elegir para ti...

Sirius contuvo el aliento.

—... todavía no he tomado ninguna decisión, porque no creo que infinitas horas de detención o ayudar a Filch a limpiar el castillo al modo muggle sirva de algo, ¿verdad?

Sirius encogió un hombro, avergonzado de cuán ciertas eran esas palabras.

—Declinaré el dudoso privilegio de elegir tu castigo —dijo Remus por último—, y me aferraré a creer que si esta última semana fue tan terrible para ti como lo fue para mí, entonces ya es penitencia suficiente.

—Moony... —Amagó Sirius tocarlo, pero Remus se retiró.

—No.

—¿Qué-...?

—Nuestra amistad ha quedado intacta por el bien de los dos, pero lo otro... —Remus apretó los labios, y una mueca transformó sus facciones de vuelta a la rabia que no había dejado bullir en su interior hasta entonces—. Este perdón ha venido con un precio. Sé que nunca fue... Nunca hablamos en realidad de qué era, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Remus sin esperar una respuesta—. Supongo que así es más fácil ponerle punto final y cambiar de página.

—No lo dirás en serio.

—Muy en serio —masculló Remus, que desvió la mirada—. En todo caso, será mejor así. Ahora mismo sólo quiero perdonarte, atesorar nuestra amistad, y eso otro... Sólo serviría para confundirme más.

—Moony...

—Quiero ser tu amigo, Sirius —dijo Remus, mirándolo directo a los ojos y sin flaquear; utilizando su nombre y no el mote cariñoso con el que se dirigía normalmente—. Sólo eso.

Con un nudo en la garganta, imposibilitado de negarse porque el poder que le había sido otorgado todavía era demasiado frágil, Sirius asintió.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (29-abr)/Sin comentarios (13-May).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, el angst~ ¿Y podrá Remus perdonar a Sirius en todos los aspectos o...? Bueno, eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo~


	4. 4.- Anhelo (in)voluntario.

**4.- Anhelo (in)voluntario.**

_Lately our conversations end like it's the last goodbye_

_Yeah, one of us gets too drunk and calls about a hundred times_

_Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name_

_So who you been calling baby, nobody could take my place_

_When you're looking at those strangers, hope to god you see my face_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Youngblood_

 

El verano entre quinto y curso es también el verano en el que Sirius decide que ya no puede más con la situación que vive en casa, y una noche a mediados de julio, simplemente coge sus pertenencias más preciadas y se fuga por la ventana.

Regulus lo ve, por supuesto. Regulus tiene un talento innato para descubrir en su hermano todo aquello que su madre puede considerar que es un defecto de su carácter, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no amenazó con delatarlo, sino que aferrándose al marco de la puerta le pidió quedarse.

—No puedo, Reg —masculló Sirius—. No puedo más.

—Entonces... —Regulus dio un paso al frente, pero la petición de ‘llévame contigo’ murió en sus labios—. Entonces vete.

—Me voy.

Y en verdad se fue.

 

Sirius fue a dar con los Potter. Toda una travesía que le costó gran parte de la noche y las primeras horas de la mañana. Con un par de galeones, sickles y knuts en el bolsillo, Sirius no habría tenido por qué recorrer gran parte de Londres a pie y luego pedir autostop hasta que por fin un camionera en sus sesentas accedió a llevarlo en dirección hacia donde los Potter vivían. Tenía más que suficiente para pagar el Autobús Nocturno, incluso una cama y una merienda, pero Sirius consideró que no podía presentarse ante ellos con los ojos irritados por haber tratado de contener el llanto y luego fallado, así que se dio esas horas para presentarse con mejor aspecto del que tenía.

Por supuesto, James se alarmó al verlo llegar dos semanas antes de la reunión que los cuatro Merodeadores tenían prospectada para esas vacaciones, pero fue Euphemia Potter quien le recordó que su invitado probablemente quería desayunar y descansar para reponer fuerzas después de su aventura, y Sirius agradeció como nunca el instinto materno de la madre de su amigo, que sin saberlo todavía, se convertiría en el pilar que tanto necesitaba.

Agotado por las últimas doce horas de su vida, Sirius mordisqueó una tostada, bebió unos sorbos de té, y no tardó quedarse dormido en el sofá a mitad de una oración de James.

De algún modo, estaba en casa.

 

El chasco que se llevó Sirius cuando luego de escribirle a Remus notificándole su huida de Grimmauld Place y nueva residencia con los Potter fue brutal, y sólo lo grajeó un par de líneas casi indiferentes.

Increíblemente doloroso, pero no diferente a las últimas semanas.

Desde poco antes de salir de vacaciones, pese a que técnicamente habían hecho las paces, Remus mantuvo un cierto grado de distancia con Sirius, asegurándole en todo momento que estaban bien, que todo estaba perdonado, pero sin demostrarlo en realidad.

Las vacaciones de verano no habían hecho más que acrecentar la distancia entre ambos, que a diferencia de otros periodos similares, Remus se demoraba días completos antes de responder las cartas de Sirius, y casi siempre eran versiones cortas, directo al grano, aunque evitando una gran variedad de temas. De cualquier intento que hizo Sirius por sacar a colación aquella otra faceta que iba más allá de una simple amistad, Remus no respondió nada, y pronto renunció éste a obtener una contestación vía búho, esperando mejor a verlo para indagar más al respecto. Pero...

Remus no se les unió ese verano como años atrás, y los cuatro no volvieron a estar juntos sino hasta el primero de septiembre en la estación de King’s Cross.

A Sirius no le pasó por alto los cambios en la fisonomía de Remus, donde había crecido un palmo igual que el verano anterior, pero a diferencia de entonces cuando éste no se había sentido cómodo en su nueva estatura, esta vez en cambio se movía con soltura y atraía no sólo la atención de Sirius, sino de varios de sus compañeros.

Sirius frunció el ceño cuando Astrid Twort de Ravenclaw se interpuso entre ellos y Remus al mostrarle a éste su nueva insignia de prefecto y al parecer conversar con él del tema. Educadamente Remus la escuchó, y no dio muestras de verse afectado por la mano de Astrid que con familiaridad le tocaba aquí y allá, una vez en el hombro y otra vez en el brazo. Inclusive una vez rozándole la mejilla, donde Remus tenía una línea roja que con suerte no acabaría en una nueva cicatriz más para su colección.

—¿Pero qué demora tanto a Moony que-...? Ahhh —exclamó James cuando siguió la línea de visión de Remus y pudo apreciar el mismo cuadro que éste miraba con atención—. Ingrid Twort, ¿no?

—Astrid —suplió Peter, que había tenido un leve crush por ella años atrás—. Salía con un chico de su curso el año pasado, pero dicen los rumores que ahora es soltera y busca con quién salir a Hogsmeade...

—Y quiere a nuestro Remus —agregó James con una risita que sólo agravó el ceño fruncido de Sirius.

Con creciente impaciencia conforme se les instaba a subir al expreso de Hogwarts y acomodar sus maletas en los compartimentos y sus traseros en los asientos, Sirius no le quitó de vista la mirada a Remus y a la tal Astrid hasta que por fin se separaron, e incluso entonces no pudo evitar meter las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y enfurruñarse.

—Bien por ti y Astrid, Moony —dijo Peter—. Sin rencores.

—Nah —descartó Remus la noción con desenfado—. Ella sólo quería preguntarme acerca de las responsabilidades de ser un prefecto y los trucos para el baño del segundo piso.

—Seguro que sólo era eso —dijo James de pasada, y Sirius gruñó.

Avanzando en duplas por el angosto pasillo del vagón, Sirius quedó atrás con Remus, los dos cargando consigo sus baúles y manteniendo un tenso silencio que hizo a James y a Peter caminar con más prisa para alejarse de ellos dos.

—Así que... ¿Qué tal el verano, Moony? —Preguntó Sirius para romper la tensión, pero obtuvo el resultado opuesto.

—No me llames así —masculló éste—. Y bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

Sirius no supo si dolerse más por la negación del mote que como amigos compartían, o que ignorara de aquella manera la triste noción de que aquel había sido el verano en que huyera de casa.

—Bien —articuló con la garganta constreñida.

—Genial —dijo Remus, y se adelantó por el pasillo, dejando a Sirius con la clara convicción de que a pesar de haber hecho las paces el curso anterior, en realidad Remus todavía no había conseguido perdonarlo.

Y que todavía debía pagar por ello.

 

A dos semanas de su vuelta a Hogwarts y viviendo una normalidad que no le hacía honor a su nombre, Remus aceptó por fin salir con Astrid Twort el fin de semana a pasear por los jardines.

—¿En una cita? —Preguntó Sirius a la hora de la cena cuando Remus les comunicó la noticia sin siquiera inmutarse, como si fuera de lo más ordinario.

—Sí, bueno, ese fue el arreglo; es una cita —respondió Remus, escogiendo un panecillo de la canasta para acompañar la loncha de cordero que componía el platillo principal.

—Nuestro querido Moony se hace mayor —le chanceó James, pero en lugar de responder, Remus se llenó la boca con su siguiente bocado.

«Su Moony, no _mi_ querido Moony porque él así lo pidió», pensó Sirius con amargura, picoteando con excesiva fuerza la ensalada de papa que se había servido como acompañante y que acabó bajo su tenedor todavía más masacrada sobre su plato si es que eso era posible.

—Tal vez debería seguir tu ejemplo y pedirle a Evans que-...

—¡No, James! —Corearon Peter y Remus al mismo tiempo; por lo general, una frase que era más bien de tres veces, pero Sirius se mantuvo con los labios sellados y la vista en la mesa.

—Además —agregó Remus unas octavas más bajas que antes—, no fui yo quien le pidió a Astrid una cita, sino ella a mí.

—¿Ah sí? —Peter resopló—. Lo que no daría porque una chica fuera detrás de mí en lugar de ser yo y recibir calabazas una de cada cuatro veces que lo intento.

—Al menos tienes un mejor récord que yo —le chanceó James—. Con Evans ya perdí la cuenta después de que cruzamos la línea de las tres cifras...

—Pobre Prongs...

Después la conversación se diluyó en temas de besos, citas, quién había salido con quién el curso pasado, y las parejas que se veían ahora en los pasillos.

Sirius no participó más allá del ocasional asentimiento o negación con la cabeza, un “ah” aquí, un “oh” allá, y después la cena llegó a su fin y pudo retirarse al dormitorio, donde se acostó bocabajo con el rostro enterrado en la almohada y no pensó en nada más que la cita que Remus ( _su_ Moony, incluso si él negaba ser llamado así por él) con Astrid Twort.

Que dolía, y mucho.

 

Así que el sábado salió Remus con Astrid para disfrutar las últimas horas de sol de la tarde, y a su regreso, a una hora por demás impropia para cualquier alumno que no portara una insignia de prefecto que le permitiera justificar rondas por los pasillos, se coló detrás de las cortinas de Sirius, y sin importarle que éste estaba rodeado de una pila de pañuelos desechables y aspecto deprimido, lo besó de lleno.

—Rem-... Moony, ¿pero qué-...?

—No me llames así —gruñó Remus, sus bocas unidas y los labios de Sirius machacados contra los dientes de éste. Una mano de Remus se posicionó en la nuca de Sirius, y sus dedos le sujetaron con fuerza por el cabello hasta hacerle doler.

Entre resistirse o ceder, Sirius optó por lo segundo, y pronto lo tuvo Remus de espaldas y con el pantalón de su pijama apenas bajado hasta los muslos. La falta de ropa interior en Sirius facilitó a Remus su camino, y sin fineza de ningún tipo, se abrió él el frente de sus jeans y liberó su erección de los calzoncillos con un ruido gutural desde el fondo de su garganta que era más lobuno que humano.

Tentativo de acciones, Sirius alzó su pelvis para encontrar la de Remus cuando éste refregó su erección contra la suya, y ambos compartieron un gemido ahogado que hablaba por todos los meses transcurridos desde El Incidente en los que una puñeta no era ni la sombra del placer que juntos podían proporcionarse.

Sirius rodeó a Remus por la espalda con ambos brazos y volvió a gemir cuando la erección de Remus se deslizó de lleno sobre su propio pene.

—Shhh —siseó Remus contra su cuello—. James y Peter no tardan en subir...

Sirius no lo puso en duda por la urgencia con la que Remus buscó el orgasmo y de paso precipitó el suyo con ayuda de estratégicos besos alrededor de su cuello y caricias que sólo el conocer a la perfección el cuerpo del otro les había hecho expertos en el placer compartido.

Con una mano de Remus dentro de su camiseta y pellizcándole un pezón, Sirius fue el primero en correrse con un gemido prolongado que le burbujeó en el pecho y amenazó con convertirse en un sollozo, y Remus no tardó en seguirle con fuertes embestidas de su cadera y luego abundante humedad sobre su vientre bajo.

Sirius jadeó con fuertes bocanadas buscando con desesperación aire fresco en aquella reducida burbuja en la que se habían protegido el uno al otro, y que con el peso de Remus encima de su cuerpo, era a la vez un alivio y un sofoco luego de los interminables meses de verano en los que su amistades y cualquier otra relación subyacente que tuvieran se hubiera resentido.

—Moony-...

—¡No! —Gruñó Remus, y la mano que Sirius tenía en pos de su mejilla cayó laxa sobre la cama—. Te lo he dicho antes: No me llames así.

—Pero...

—Fue estúpido venir aquí, mierda...

Retirándose del cuerpo de Sirius, Remus amagó una huida al tirar de las cortinas y permitir con eso la entrada de aire helado y luz, pero Sirius se lo impidió al sujetarlo con una mano alrededor de la muñeca e impedirle la marcha sólo porque ya había obtenido lo que había ido a buscar.

—No te vayas —pidió, antes que ordenó, y Remus al menos se quedó quieto.

En un estado de semidesnudez y todavía con semen en sus entrepiernas, fue Sirius quien buscó su varita debajo de la almohada y lanzó un hechizo limpiador sobre ambos. Remus no se demoró en vestirse de vuelta, en tanto que Sirius jugueteó antes con el elástico de sus pijamas antes de volver a cubrir sus genitales.

—¿Por qué-...?

—La cita fue un asco —interrumpió Remus con impaciencia—. Astrid puede ser de Ravenclaw, pero los únicos temas que atrapan su interés con los cotilleos y mantener tablas actualizadas de los amoríos que ocurren en el castillo. ¿Puedes creer que me preguntó si nosotros dos seguíamos juntos? —Una pausa—. ¿Cómo supo siquiera? Nunca se lo dijimos a nadie...

—Ya, pero tampoco buscamos ser discretos. James y Peter lo saben, por cierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo-... cuándo-…?

—No estoy segura, pero el curso pasado me lo hicieron saber y… seh —masculló Sirius, rascándose debajo de la nariz con nerviosismo—. Así que... ¿Tú y Astrid...?

—No tiene sentido salir en una segunda cita. Vaya pérdida de tiempo —murmuró Remus al pasarse la mano por el rostro, aunque a juzgar por su apostura relajada y que su piel todavía ostentaba un sonrosado saludable por cortesía del orgasmo que él y Sirius habían compartido, no era justo afirmar que el día había sido en su totalidad un desperdicio...

—Moony...

—Te dije que-...

—Ya —le interrumpió Sirius—. ¿Esto de antes ha sido...?

—Un error de una vez —suplió Remus, que con todo nunca se desasió del agarre de Sirius, y en cambio aceptó quedarse un rato más con él hasta que respirar no fue una carga más.

Aquella fue la primera vez que _eso_ ocurriría en su sexto año, pero por descontado que no la última...

 

En una rutina que era y a la vez no del agrado de Sirius, más fines de semana de los que era preferible contabilizar, salió Remus en citas y volvió a su dormitorio para escabullirse tras las cortinas de dosel con Sirius y compartir con éste un momento íntimo que le hiciera olvidar lo terrible de su vida amorosa.

Por supuesto, la ironía no se le escapó a Sirius, pero ya que fuera de la cama Remus se negaba siquiera a rozar su brazo cuando caminaban por los pasillos del castillo y todavía le dispensaba un trato frío aunque cordial, no iba a ser él quien se lo señalara por miedo a perder esos momentos juntos.

James no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, igual Peter, y exigieron una explicación.

—Están jugando con fuego —dijo Peter.

—Van a acabar chamuscados —secundó James.

Sirius sólo se encogió de hombros. —No veo cómo. No me importaría seguir así hasta el final de nuestros años en Hogwarts. Es mejor esto a no tenerlo en lo absoluto.

—¿Y después qué, grandísimo idiota? —Le golpeó James en el brazo—. Además, al ritmo en que Remus está saliendo en citas con cada alumno de quinto curso en adelante, pronto tendrá que salir con los críos de primer año o con los profesores.

—No es sano lo que hace —explicó Peter con menos palabras—. Y deberías hablar con él antes de que uno de los dos salga lastimado.

Así que Sirius lo hizo, y en contra de todo pronóstico optimista, ambos salieron lastimados cuando Remus se negó a escuchar a Sirius, éste lo sujetó para hacerlo escuchar, y juntos acabaron rodando fuera de la cama y llevándose las cortinas de dosel como víctimas secundarias de su desastrosa relación.

Del ojo morado y el labio partido que Madame Pomfrey atendió en la enfermería pasaron a una incómoda charla en el despacho de McGonagall para recibir el regaño de sus vidas, peor que cuando habían inundado toda las mazmorras con intenciones de ahogar a todos los Slytherin en su segundo año luego de que perdieran la copa de Quidditch, porque como explicó su jefa de casa, peor que verlos actuar como delincuentes contra otros alumnos, era peor verlos hacer lo mismo el uno con el otro.

Ya fuera porque creía que había una oportunidad mayor de reconciliación si antes se daban tiempo y espacio, McGonagall les asignó detenciones separadas por casi dos semanas, reduciendo al mínimo la oportunidad de siquiera verse a los ojos para pedir disculpas por su comportamiento.

Aquello al menos le sirvió a Sirius como una oportunidad para reflexionar sus errores y faltas, y de paso concluir que iba a luchar por ellos dos, pero que si Remus optaba por no hacer lo mismo, no lo presionaría. En cambio aceptaría su resolución y haría lo necesario para mantenerse en su posición.

Un blanco o negro absoluto, que como Black... No se auguraba beneficioso para él.

 

Ese año llegó el cumpleaños de Sirius antes de que éste tuviera siquiera ánimos de decidir si quería una fiesta como ocasiones anteriores en la sala común de Gryffindor y sobornando a los prefectos para que hicieran la vista gorda a la comida y bebida que los elfos domésticos del castillo siempre estaban gustosos por proporcionarles, pero James se le adelantó y eligió por él, alegando que un mago cumplía sólo una vez diecisiete años en la vida y que no podían pasar por alto su mayoría de edad ante el mundo mágico así como así.

Sirius acabó por ceder, y la discreta reunión entre amigos selectos que James le prometió en un inicio por tratarse de un miércoles previo a clases dobles de pociones temprano en la mañana del jueves, se convirtió en una fiesta tal que bien podría competir con los banquetes de Halloween, Navidad y fin de curso en Hogwarts.

—Prongs... Dijiste un par de invitados —gruñó Sirius cuando ingresó a la torre y encontró que más de la mitad de los invitados no eran más que caras conocidas de otras casas.

—Ya, pero la voz se extendió y... Disfrútalo, Padfoot —dijo James al pasarle el brazo por los hombros y darle un apretón—. Desde hace meses tienes cara de necesitar algo como esto.

Sirius torció el gesto, pero se esforzó por sonreír y actuar como su usual yo... Algo así como cinco minutos. Tiempo suficiente para que Remus se presentara con una persona al brazo como acompañante y Sirius de pronto tuviera visión de túnel al percatarse de quién era.

—Y... una... mierda… —Rezongó Sirius, dejando la bebida que traía en la mano en la primera superficie plana que encontró y avanzando a través de la multitud que agolpaba la sala común en dirección a Remus, y el imbécil que había aceptado presentarse ahí con él.

Incluso desde la distancia y que el menor movimiento confundía sus figuras entre la concurrencia, Sirius reconoció en el acto el cabello negro que era idéntico al suyo, así como la misma nariz recta y activa cuando el rostro apareció de perfil. Ni qué decir de los mismos labios, y los párpados idénticos para los que no hacía falta revisar el color gris de sus ojos porque Sirius los conocía mejor que nadie; eran los suyos, no en un espejo, sino en su hermano Regulus.

Remus presintió su presencia metros antes de que Sirius consiguiera acercárseles, y al girar el rostro en su dirección tuvo primero una reacción de pánico que apenas duró unos segundos antes de tensarse igual que la cuerda de un violín antes de reventar.

—Reg... —Llamó Remus a su acompañante, y con esas tres letras consiguió hacer que la poca paciencia que quedaba en Sirius se evaporara.

—¿Reg, uh? —Dijo éste acalorado, elevando un poco su voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de las voces y la música que sonaba desde una tornamesa.

Regulus se giró veloz, y a diferencia de Remus, su expresión era cerrada y no revelaba nada más que desdén y aburrimiento, la fachada que les había sido enseñada demostrar como Blacks que eran.

—Sirius —dijo Regulus al ver a su hermano.

—Regulus —replicó Sirius a su vez y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿O debería decir ‘Reg’? ¿Qué opinas, Remus? ¿Ahora él es ‘Reg’ y yo no soy nadie para ti?

Remus tensó la espalda igual que si se hubiera puesto la ropa sin quitarle la percha. —Sirius...

La tentatividad en su tono de voz, el que todavía tuviera su brazo unido al de Regulus, el que ni siquiera luciera una pizca arrepentido o avergonzado... Todo fue demasiado para Sirius, quien ante la amenaza burbujeante que sentía por segundos crecerle en el pecho y lo obligaba a llorar o a enfrentarse a un duelo sangriento de varitas (o a una pelea de puños como cualquier muggle), se dio media vuelta y abandonó su propia fiesta de cumpleaños sin mirar atrás.

Que de haberlo hecho, habría encontrado a Remus mirarlo marchar anhelante.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (06-abr)/Sin comentarios (20-May).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dime que me quieres fuera de tu vida, dime que me quieres de vuelta en ella." Básicamente este capítulo le hace honor a la canción en la que está basada. ¿Y tendrán final feliz? Eso lo sabremos (con suerte) la semana entrante~


	5. 5.- En perfecto equilibrio.

**5.- En perfecto equilibrio.**

 

_You're running around and I'm running away_

_Running away from you, from you…_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Youngblood_

 

Es… perturbador observar en Remus la culpa. También la admisión de que ha cruzado una línea y sabe que ha hecho más daño del que pretendía. Porque esa es la cara que encuentra Sirius de madrugada al volver a la torre de Gryffindor aterido de frío por haber pasado la noche fuera y sin pegar pestaña, y dicha sea la verdad, no tiene ánimos para lidiar con ella.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó Remus en un tono que más bien hacía la petición, no la sugerencia.

—No.

—Deberíamos hablar —volvió Remus a la carga, la manta con la que se cubrió para pasar la noche en el sofá junto al fuego cayéndole de los hombros al regazo mientras se reincorpora para enfrentar a Sirius desde una posición de iguales.

—No —repitió éste, reviviendo la escena de horas atrás y experimentando de nueva cuenta una punzada de dolor justo en el pecho, así como también una leve sensación de náuseas estrujándole el estómago.

—Reg vino a verte —dijo Remus un par de octavas de voz más alta, a la vez aguda, mientras Sirius se dirigía a la escalera, y su jugarreta tuvo éxito cuando éste se detuvo a mitad de la sala común—. Vino a desearte un feliz cumpleaños y a... Supongo que a buscar hacer las paces.

—Pareces estar muy enterado de los asuntos que se trae mi hermano entre manos —dijo Sirius a través de dientes apretados.

—Podrían ser tus asuntos si por una vez te dignaras a escucharme en lugar de salir huyendo de tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños —masculló Remus con mayor rencor del que pretendía, y Sirius reaccionó de la peor manera.

—¿Sí? Pues tal vez ayudaría que en lugar de castigarme sin parar admitieras que no me has perdonado en lo absoluto y continuáramos como debió haber sido desde un inicio: Por caminos separados.

Y subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres los peldaños para no escuchar a Remus llamar su nombre, Sirius huyó otra vez.

 

Aquella mañana de jueves Sirius se duchó y bajó apenas Remus subió al dormitorio a buscarlo.

Sin ánimos de estar cerca de él porque apenas podía controlarse para no tener un estallido de magia igual que si se tratara de un crío inexperto que no tuviera control sobre sus poderes, Sirius bajó al Gran Comedor con intenciones de un desayuno frugal y una siesta en la biblioteca antes de que empezaran las clases, pero por supuesto, la suerte no estuvo de su lado cuando más la necesitaba.

Apenas se había servido Sirius un poco de café con una tostada cuando alguien se sentó a su lado en la vacía mesa de Gryffindor, y su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que no era ningún compañero, sino aquella persona a quien menos quería ver.

Corrección: La segunda persona, a quien de paso habría entregado sin pestañear la nada despreciable herencia con la que el tío Alphard había decidido ayudarlo luego de que ese verano se fugara de una vez por todas de Grimmauld Place.

Decidido a hacer una demostración de cuán ágil podía ser cuando se proponía escabullirse de situaciones que no le eran nada favorables («Después de todo quizá sí hay algo de Slytherin en mí, siempre deslizándose como una serpiente lejos del peligro», pensó Sirius con acritud), Sirius amagó retirarse, pero Regulus le detuvo con una mano sobre el hombro que se lo impidió.

Del Regulus que Sirius recordaba, débil y un poco enfermizo, no quedaba mucho. La fuerza de su agarre no era una que Sirius no se hubiera podido quitar de encima si se lo proponía, pero fue la calidez de sus dedos a través de la túnica de la escuela que le caló los huesos fríos, y de pronto el deseo de huida desapareció, y sólo quedó el anhelo de afecto al que se había visto desprovisto después de que Remus... Luego de que él...

—¿Qué quieres, Regulus? —Se forzó Sirius a preguntar, y su hermano apretó un poco más sobre su hombro.

—¿Ya no soy Reg para ti?

—No.

—¿Eso es porque Remus me ha llamado así?

Sirius bufó. —¿Desde cuándo lo llames por su nombre? Antes era sólo ‘ese sangre mestiza con el que Madre te ha aconsejado no relacionarte’, ¿o es que de pronto lo has olvidado?

—Las cosas cambian, y yo con ellas —murmuró Regulus, y Sirius lo empujó, quitándose de encima su mano, pues en verdad no quería estar presente cuando su hermano le revelara algo que con toda probabilidad no haría nada sino empeorar el estado de su propio corazón.

—No quiero oírte —gruñó Sirius—. Lo que sea que tengas por decirme, guárdatelo para ti y déjame en paz.

—Cobarde —siseó Regulus—. ¿Es esta la tan famosa valentía de los Gryffindor?

—Quizá soy una serpiente después de todo; no esperes de mí más de lo que aprendí con nuestros padres como heredero Black —escupió Sirius de vuelta, que poniéndose en pie optó por renunciar a su desayuno antes que pasar un segundo más en compañía de su hermano.

Pero claro, Regulus lo imitó, y en un movimiento que le hizo merecedor de la varita de Sirius clavada contra el cuello, reveló del interior de su bolsillo un sencillo estuche negro.

—Para ti —dijo cuando Sirius no dio muestras de bajar su varita—. Por tu cumpleaños.

—Puedes quedártelo, no lo quiero.

—Oh, sí lo quieres —le retó Regulus—. Esperaste diecisiete años por él, y es tuyo por derecho incluso si Madre y Padre creen que no lo mereces en lo absoluto. Yo pienso diferente, e incluso si el riesgo de sustraerlo me acarrea nefastas consecuencias, quiero que lo tengas —dijo al empujar la caja contra el pecho de Sirius y obligar a éste a sujetarla con su mano libre.

—¿Es....?

—Tuyo —repitió Regulus—. No encontraba cómo dártelo y Remus me iba a ayudar, pero mi plan irremediablemente falló. No se lo tomes a mal, fui yo quien insistió y él... en verdad sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

Aturdido por la repentina revelación, Sirius por fin bajó su varita, y en un acto que después sería crucial para la relación adulta que mantendría después con su hermano, volvió a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor e invitó a Regulus a hacer lo mismo.

Así, hombro contra hombro, reconectaron como no lo habían hecho desde Hogwarts, desde que eran críos, desde que los colores de sus respectivas casas se volvieron un impedimento.

Pero al parecer, ya no más.

 

—Te luce bien —comentó Remus en voz baja cuando esa misma tarde volvió Sirius al dormitorio portando el reloj que Regulus le entregara horas atrás como regalo de cumpleaños. No exactamente un regalo de su parte, más bien aquel regalo que desde su nacimiento sus padres dispusieran para él al alcanzar la mayoría de edad como el primogénito Black, heredero del apellido y la sangre más pura que el dinero, el incesto y la ignorancia pudiera proveer, y que Sirius había abandonado el verano anterior.

—¿Sabías que...?

—¿Reg te lo quería entregar? —Suplió Remus desde su cama y con un libro apoyado en el regazo—. Sí. Me pidió ayuda y sus intenciones eran buenas. Por una vez mis instintos lupinos sirvieron de algo, así que...

—Gracias —murmuró Sirius—. Tenías razón: Debí sentarme a escuchar antes de emitir un juicio respecto a todo este asunto. Reg y yo hablamos y... Ahora este reloj tiene otro significado.

—Me alegro —dijo Remus, cerrando su libro y mirando a Sirius con ojos de pupilas dilatadas—. Sólo para aclararlo, entre él y yo no-...

—Lo sé —suspiró Sirius—. Reg me lo aclaró. Y está bien. Incluso si así fuera, no es asunto mío, ¿no?

Remus se mordió el labio inferior pero no lo confirmó. Tampoco lo denegó.

Y ahí donde Sirius antes habría encontrado un atisbo de consuelo, ahora se forzó a apartar cualquier sentimiento residual que quedara entre ellos dos.

A la larga esperaba que fuera mejor. A la larga...

 

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —Preguntó James unos días después, él y Sirius en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch mientras disfrutaban de un extraño día de sol que nada tenía que ver con la temporada.

Noviembre era usualmente tiempo de tormentas, negros nubarrones con cortinas de agua tan tupidas que costaba ver más allá de un brazo de distancia, aderezados con vientos helados que los dejaban ateridos, y así había sido sin falta excepto ese día, que aunque frío y con una leve capa de escarcha en el césped, tenía un tenue sol asomándose por entre dos nubes negras.

Al igual que ellos dos, otros tantos alumnos estaban disfrutando de ese domingo al aire libre, probablemente el único que tendrían en los próximos meses si el clima continuaba como era lo habitual en aquella latitud.

Sirius por su parte no veía cuál era la diversión de estar ahí fuera por más que el sol le calentara la espalda desde su posición. Al fin y al cabo era noche de luna llena, y más tarde estarían de vuelta afuera en los terrenos de Hogwarts y disfrutando ahora de una velada de correrías por el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Y bien? —Presionó James, que le había dado a Sirius un par de minutos para ordenar sus pensamientos y continuaba tan silencioso como una tumba—. ¿Es que no me piensas contar?

—¿Qué?

—¡El qué! Pues vaya contigo, Padfoot —resopló James—. Evidentemente lo que pasa entre tú y Remus. Hace ya casi una semana que no escucho sus pisadas cruzando de su cama a la tuya, así que supuse que estaban disgustados, pero esta mañana incluso parecían de vuelta un par de desconocidos que no se darían ni la hora del día ni aunque los forzaran a ello. ¿Ocurrió algo?

Sirius cerró los ojos y recargó la espalda contra la grada que tenía atrás. —Nada en realidad. Quizá sólo... Se acabó, esta vez de verdad, y sea lo mejor para todos.

—Algo que nunca ha empezado no puede acabar en realidad —dijo James subiéndose las gafas por la nariz—, y ustedes dos jamás se tomaron la molestia de formalizarlo, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no lo haces, pero-...

—No hay peros aquí. Se gustan, ya han pasado la barrera del primer beso y Merlín sabe qué más detrás de esas cortinas de dosel... —James fingió una arcada—. Incluso Remus te perdonó ya por aquello que pasó el curso anterior y...

—No realmente —dijo Sirius, abriendo primero un ojo y luego el otro. —Por el bien de nuestra amistad me ‘perdonó’ —enfatizó con comillas en el aire—, pero también me dejó claro que ‘lo otro’ era el precio a pagar.

—¿’Lo otro’? —Repitió James con sus propias comillas—. ¿Y eso que diantres significa?

—Que somos amigos antes que... novios. Supongo —masculló Sirius, encogiendo un hombro.

—¿Y eso es antes o después de colarse a tu cama después de cada una de sus supuestas citas fallidas? Porque sé de buena fuente que fue él mismo quien las saboteó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Sirius, enderezando un poco la espalda y prestando atención como no lo había hecho antes—. Sé más claro; dame ejemplos.

—Vale... —James se pasó la mano por el cabello, atusándoselo un poco más de lo que ya estaba y haciendo memoria—. ¿Dorian Kirkwood de Ravenclaw? Remus le dio caramelos de menta y después se negó a besarlo porque detesta el sabor. ¿Alessia Caravagionini de Hufflepuff? Se dedicó la noche a estornudarle a la cara bajo el pretexto de ser alérgico al pelo de su rana. ¿Adrian Jackson de Gryffindor? Directamente pasó a decirle que no podía ir en serio con él porque quería a alguien más...

—¿En serio?

—Muy, muy en serio —enfatizó James—. Tal vez Remus en verdad no ha terminado de perdonarte del todo, pero eso no implica que no puedan estar juntos y trabajar para conseguirlo, ¿o no? Al menos esa es mi opinión.

Sirius exhaló con lentitud, y con las palabras de James resonando en su cabeza, decidió que haría una primera jugada; se jugaría el todo por el nada.

 

Por escasos minutos, Sirius no coincidió con Remus en la enfermería, y en cambio sí con Madame Pomfrey, que le informó a regañadientes (ella y los Merodeadores habían tenido esa charla en tercer año para aclarar la condición de Remus) que su amigo ya estaba en La casa de los gritos y que no volvería sino hasta la mañana siguiente, así que si hacía el favor de retirarse hasta entonces...

Sirius se debatió entre aguardar o seguir su impulsividad, pero antes de tomar una decisión ya había salido a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y tras asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, se transformó en Padfoot y veloz como una flecha se introdujo en el pasadizo secreto debajo del Sauce Boxeador que lo conduciría a Remus.

El mismo Remus se sorprendió al verlo aparecer, y se quedó congelado en pantalones y con la camiseta que vestía antes entre los dedos. Usualmente Remus esperaba semidesnudo o con una manta en los hombros para no echar a perder un cambio de ropa una vez al mes, y ya que hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, Sirius adivinó sin problemas cuán poco tiempo tenía por delante.

Transformándose de vuelta en humano, Sirius permaneció de rodillas frente a Remus y le miró con ojos de pupilas dilatadas a la penumbra del edificio.

—Lo siento —dijo sin preámbulos—. Lo siento mucho, por lo que hice el curso pasado y la manera en que traicioné tu confianza. De poder cambiarlo, lo haría sin dudar al precio que costara. Excepto por...

—Sirius... —Musitó Remus, que ante el extraño discurso dio un paso al frente—. ¿Qué-...?

—Te amo, Moony —dijo Sirius—. Y si no lo mencioné antes es porque creía que tendría tiempo para hacerlo, pero me equivoqué. Di por sentado que no era necesario hablar de esto que hay entre tú y yo y de nueva cuenta cometí un error. Soy... un idiota redomado, y sólo pido una oportunidad de verdad para cambiar.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Sirius —dijo Remus, sobrecogido por la visión de su amigo de rodillas ante él y suplicando como si la vida se le fuera en ello, que a desconocimiento suyo, así era para éste—. Todo está en el pasado y-...

—Oh no, Moony —replicó Sirius, y el uso del mote provocó en Remus que éste tensara los labios—. ¿Lo ves? Realmente no está en el pasado, y ninguno de los dos podrá continuar adelante hasta que así sea.

—Sirius, yo-... —Empezó Remus cuando de pronto apretó los dientes, y Sirius tuvo claro incluso sin mirar por la ventana que la luna llena estaba apareciendo en el horizonte.

Volviendo a su forma canina, Padfoot tomó el control, y en contra de sus deseos, Sirius aplazó aquella charla un poco más.

 

Moony se mostró fuerte como nunca gracias a la luna que iluminó el Bosque Prohibido sin apenas interrupciones atmosféricas. Cruzando entre los claros y con tres animales moviéndose alrededor de él como sombras, Moony incluso se detuvo a beber de una charca, y en orden el resto de su manada se le unió por turnos para hacer lo mismo.

Padfoot lo hizo a su derecha, y reaccionó con cautela cuando Moony acercó su morro al suyo y le refregó la nariz con insistencia hasta que él hizo lo propio.

Dos hocicos helados y húmedos, y luego sus vagabundeos de plenilunio comenzaron.

 

Remus despertó de espaldas en La casa de los gritos, desnudo salvo por un grueso cobertor que desde siempre disponía Madame Pomfrey para él, y con Sirius (“Es Padfoot”, se corrigió Remus al ver a su compañero de aventuras) recostado a su lado para proporcionarle calor.

Sacando una mano de debajo de las mantas, Remus le acarició la cabeza, y Padfoot le miró con ojos tristes que reflejaban a los suyos de los últimos meses.

Era una petición de perdón, la misma a la que Remus había evitado enfrentarse porque ya no tenía a qué aferrarse para negarla.

Ya no podía ni quería hacerlo, y esa era la única verdad patente aquella mañana helada de noviembre.

—También te amo, Padfoot —murmuró Remus, los párpados pesados y los labios apenas moviéndose, pero el tirón en las orejas del enorme perro negro que le hacía compañía fueron señal de que éste le había escuchado.

Había obtenido su respuesta.

 

A su salida de la enfermería dos días después y sólo porque Remus no toleraba la idea de perder más días de clases incluso si sus costillas se sentían como sacos de boxeo, él y Sirius se despidieron de Madame Pomfrey hasta el próximo mes, todo sonrisas corteses y agradecimientos por su paciencia, pero también...

James arqueó una ceja al ver sus dedos entrelazados. —Ya era hora.

Peter en cambio fue más elocuente con una amplia sonrisa y una leve broma: —Hora de trabajar en sus hechizos silenciadores.

Y las risas compartidas, fueron entre cuatro.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ven que el asunto entre Remus y Regulus no era tan espantoso como pensaron en un inicio? Y al final tenían que encontrar su punto medio para reconciliarse :')  
> Graxie por leer hasta el final, y nos vemos el próximo lunes con un fic nuevo~!

**Author's Note:**

> Próximo capítulo: CC: 01-abr/SC: 15-abr.
> 
> Este es un fic ya finalizado de 5 capítulos que actualizaré los lunes (con comentarios) o cada 3 semanas (son comentarios). La historia promete angst, así que prevenidas están~


End file.
